You're Stronger Than You Think
by TheLadylovesick
Summary: What if Quinn and Peeta were reaped? Would Gale still be involved?Would Quinn and Peeta fall in love or would Cato even allow that? Bad summary i know basically the hunger games a little different and some of my favorite glee characters.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction I really hope you all enjoy it and please review I could use criticism.

I do not own Glee or The Hunger Games and not as creative or smart as Suzanne Collins or Ryan Murphy.

The Reaping

Quinn's P.O.V.  
"Straighten your back Quinnie" my mother said as I practiced my leg extensions on the ballet barre in my room. I lifted my leg off the barre to face my mother who stared at me with a worried expression. I knew exactly why. "Mother don't worry only five of those slips have my name on them out of thousands" I said trying to convince her and myself that I would be okay. Although I always pretended to be strong or aloof on reaping day I was just as scared and worried as a kid from the seam with ten times the amount of slips I have. " I'll be okay" I said with a comforting hand on her shoulder. I walked to my room and got cleaned up for today. I put on a strapless knee length pink dress with cream colored heels. I pint some of my hair up leaving the rest down and put on my gold flower necklace. I went down stairs to say goodbye to both my Mom and dad then made my way to my best friend Madge's house.  
" Hey Madge" I said sullenly. On this day we weren't our normal bubbly selves." Hey Quinn" she said. She wore a very similar dress to me same color only longer and she had a gold mocking jay pin attached to it. "You look lovely" she said with a slight smile. She probably noticed our striking resemblance today. "You too" All of a sudden her doorbell rang and we linked arms and walked to open it. It was Katniss and Gale the two hunter kids from the seam. They had a basket of berries with them gave it to Madge who in turn gave them money. " Pretty outfits what are you twins today" Gale said arrogantly. "Thank you" I reply trying not to allow him to get to me " Well we want to look nice if were are to go to the capitol today" Madge say adjusting her dress. " As if you even have a chance you guys names are in their like what five times" he say angrily " Stop its not there fault it's just the way things are" Katniss says trying to calm an already heated Gale down. "Don't act like its impossible" I said making Gale draw his head back. Partly because I never really say much or that I stood up to him. Not long after they left me and Madge made our way down to the square. We line up with all the other girls our age and watch as Rachel Berry from the Capitol starts speaking. I heard heavy breathing next to me and looked up to see Madge near having an asthma attack. To calm her down I grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She eventually calmed down and I released her hand. "Ladies first" Rachel Berry said and reached her hand in the large bowl full of slips.  
"Madge Underdsee" Rachel Berry said in the mike. It wasn't until she started to make her to the stage when I realized that it was my dear friends who name was called . " Madge!" I scream unexpectedly " MADGE!" I repeat now being held back by peacekeepers. " I volunteer" I yelled without thinking " I volunteer as tribute"  
"No" Madge says so quietly only I can hear her. I begin walked towards the stage and that's when her scream get louder " NOOOO,NOOOO" . Finally Katniss breaks from the crowd grabs Madge's hand and rushes her away. "Your Name" Rachel says all to enthused. " Quinn Fabray" " Aww our Female Tribute and what a pretty thing you are" she said while running her overly long fake pink nails through my hair. " Now for the boys" she cleared her throat before saying " Peeta Mellark" A tall blonde boy cautiously walks on stage. We lock eyes as we shake hands. " Ladies and Gentlemen give it up for our tributes." Rachel say in a very excited voice. But no one claps instead they put their three middle finger to their mouth then raise them to the sky. Next thing I remember I'm in the justice building waiting for visitors. First my parents come in and my mom nearly collapsed on me crying my dad crying but trying to be strong for my mother. " You have to come back Quinnie, You just have to" we sit their hugging until the peacekeepers rush them out and that's when tears stream down my face. Next Madge comes in and I can tell she's been crying. " Listen Quinn you have to win" she says with a tight grip on my shoulders. " I also wanted to give you this" she says handing me the mockingjay pin. We cry in each others arms and when she is told to leave we give one last goodbye hug. I set waiting almost sure I have no more visitors when Katniss comes in. We are both lost for words so instead I just hug her and cry. " You're going to be okay you're stronger than you think"  
" Thank you" I said wiping away the tears and then she is escorted out. After that surprise I was almost sure I didn't have anymore visitors but when the door opened to reveal Gale I almost fell dead. " What" I whispered. I thought he hated me and Madge. " Hey" he says with his back on the door. "Listen what you did uh was uh put it this way if it had been someone I cared about that was called I would have done the same thing." she said finally looking at me. We walked towards me and wrapped his arms around me and whispered "You're stronger than I thought". Then he gently kissed me on my lips and my stomach flutters. "I've secretly always wanted to do that." he said and with that he was gone and I was convinced I would never see him or anyone else here again. Well at least my first kiss was out of the way.


	2. Chapter 2

The Train  
After saying our goodbyes Peeta and I are ushered to a train and it immediately starts taking off at full speed. At first we set there awkwardly and I have nothing to do but play with the gold little pin Madge gave me. I feel Peeta's eyes on me and look up to meet his stare. "Don't you remember me at all" I furrowed my eyebrow in confusion. " My parents own the bakery" he said trying to jog my memory. Peeta, bread, Peeta Bread hilarious. I thought to myself even allowing a small laugh to escape my lips. Then that's when it hits me. I do remember Peeta. Years ago when I was barely 7 I dragged my mom down to the bakery to buy me one of the cakes. While my mom was paying I managed to scurry off behind the store to see Peeta playing with marbles. " Hi" I say waving. "Hi" he replied "What's your name" I asked with my arms behind my back.  
"Peeta"  
" Like the bread"  
"Yeah"  
" Oh well can I play" I asked admiring his marbles  
" Sure" After at least 10 minutes of playing my mom found me outside on the ground with my dress all dirty. "Quinn your dress" she yelled horrified. " Peeta how could you let her get dirty" his mom said with a smack on his face. Sorry I mouthed as my mom picked me up. It okay he mouthed back. My mom begin to walk away and I yelled " Bye Peeta bread"  
" Bye" he said waving and laughing.  
" My Dad still calls me Peeta bread to this day" he said and we laughed lightly.  
" Okay kids dinner time" Rachel chimes in breaking our laughter. We make our way to the kitchen. The food was amazing but way to rich I couldn't even finish a plate full. Before I could excuse myself a drunk man with a Mohawk and green eyes. " Peeta Quinn dear this is your mentor Noah Puckerman" she says forcing herself to smile. "Just call me Puck" he says before leaving to his room shortly after we go to watch the reapings. The only people who stand out is a pretty blonde named Brittany from district 1 and huge guy and pretty brown eyed girl from two. Also a timid girl named Tina from 11.

Cato's P.O.V.  
Santana and I stared at our competition on the TV screen as we watched the reaping. "Ooo hot blonde" I said as Brittany from district one strutted towards the stage. But it wasn't until district 12 appeared did I really get impressed. " Hotter blonde" I said as the girl made her way to the stage suddenly a girl jumped from the crowd " Ooo even HOTTER blonde" I said upon seeing her. At this Santana smacked her lips. "Will you stop commenting on the tributes looks and just figure out who we want to team up with" she said and then stormed off into her room. I continued to watch the screen and thought maybe I was going to enjoy the hunger games more than I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews they are so encouraging I promise that I will be updated at least every two to three days. I won't keep you waiting. Please continue to review and tell me what you think. BTW don't own glee of hunger games.  
The Ceremonies  
Quinn's P.O.V.  
After watching the reaping I went to my room untied my hair and put on a white night gown before going to sleep. "Wakey Wakey Dear today is a big big day" Rachel squeaked opening my door without knocking. I sighed heavily but still got up as I saw Rachel leaving my room. I went to take a shower and after much trouble finally was able to take one. After I dried off I put black pants with a green top that was the same color of my eyes and attached the pin Madge gave me to it. Madge, I wonder what she was doing now.

Madge's P.O.V.  
Ding Dong ! I hopped up from my bed to hurry and get the door. I opened to see Katniss and Gale standing with a basket of berries for us. " Hey" I said sullenly still in my deep depression from losing my best and in reality my only friend. " Here are the berries" Katniss said. I could tell she felt sorry for me while Gale stood their as stiff and hard as rock but I know what was really going on in his head. " Hey Katniss I have no money on me right now do you mind going inside to get it from my mom" she stares at me confused but finally gets the hint and goes inside. " I need to talk to you" I said avoiding eye contact. No offense to him or anything but he wasn't the easiest person to talk to. " What do you want Under"  
" You like her don't you" I said cutting him off and finally looking up at him. He stared at me blankly before looking towards the sky as if he pleading for help. " Who" he replied as if he didn't' know. " Quinn" I replied. Man even saying her name hurts.  
"What makes you think that"  
" Because you were there at the justice building to visit her you constantly stare at here and pick on her just to name a few" I said crossing my arms and glaring at him with my blue eyes waiting for a response.  
" So what if I did or do or whatever" he replies throwing his arms in the air. "It doesn't matter anymore"  
" Why not"  
" Because she's gone Madge and there's a huge chance she won't come back." I felt tears threatening to come out when he said that. " I just wish I wouldn't have been so stupid and told her" . Before I could reply Katniss comes outside and her and Gale are gone.  
Quinn's P.O.V.  
Peeta and I sat at the table filled with food and I was drinking my orange juice when Puckerman stumbled in drunk and smelly. Good grief what type of mentor was this dude.  
" Morning" Peeta says to him but there is no reply . " So I was wondering" he continues. " If umm you had any advice for Quinn and I"  
" I sure do" he says and Peeta and I stop eating for a moment to listen. " Stay alive. Don't die" he says and then breaks out into violent laughter even hitting the table a few times.  
" That's Hilarious Puck" Peeta begins and I eyes him curiously. " Except not to us" he says knocking over Puck's drink. In response Puck punches Peeta square in the jaw .  
SMACK!  
Without any thought I slapped Puck right in the face. How dare he punch Peeta. Puck stared at the both of us in disbelief until a smirk appeared on his now red face. " Well looks like I finally got some fighters on my hands. I wouldn't think you had in you bread boy and you got a pretty hard hit their princess" he said rubbing his face. " Listen I'll help you but don't get between me and my baby okay" he said rubbing his bottle. Peeta and I both nodded in agreement. At this the train stopped signifying that we have arrived in the Capitol. After being nearly stalked by a large crowd I make it to the remake center. After what seem like a lifetime of being nipped and tucked I'm finally ready to see my stylist. A fairly young and handsome man comes in to see me. He didn't fit in with the rest of the people in the capitol. He was handsome and tall. " Hey I'm Blaine Anderson" he said as he circled me looking at me making me turn red. "Quinn Fabray" I reply trying not to sound nervous. He obviously saw that I was red so he handed me a robe. "I heard you're a dancer" he said as we made our way over to a small round table.  
"yeah how'd you know"  
" I do my research anyway I want to ask you something"  
"what"  
"Are you afraid of fire"  
" Fire?" I screamed nearly jumping out of my seat.  
" Hey don't worry its synthetic fire its doesn't hurt at all. Here look at the sketch" he showed me two pictures one was a gorgeous black strapless dress with black ballet Pointe shoes. The second picture was the same outfit BUT ON FIRE. " Listen Quinn just trust me" .  
After the are done with me I barely feel like myself. I have on the leotard and tutu with dark eye shadow that make my green eyes pop. My hair is up and back. I turn to see Peeta who looks stunning in all black with his hair slick back. " You look great" I said trying to stay calm despite about to be set on fire. " You look beautiful" he said never taking his eyes off me. My stomach flutters and suddenly I find it hard to breathe as we step onto the chariot. Obviously Peeta recognizes that and grabs my hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze before letting go. " Okay this is the plan about half way through the parade Peeta grab Quinn's hand and Quinn do a ballet back attitude turn that's when I'll press the remote to light Peeta on fire" Peeta and I nodded and the chariot starts to move. I look towards Blaine and he nods signaling me. I grab Peeta's hand and moved in front of him and did the back attitude turn. The crowd went silent before breaking out in fierce applause screaming our names and our district.

Cato's P.O.V.

I watched as she turned and they both caught on fire. My stomach dropped. I got chills everywhere. She was perfect. Absolutely perfect and she needed to be mine NOW.

Quinn's P.O.V.  
We got off the chariot and Peeta and I hugged. " You were amazing Quinn" he said as I relaxed in his arms. " you too" I said and then pulled away from him. I turned to see the large boy from two staring at me as if he could see through me. Frightened I took Peeta's hand and walked back to the floor. Once I was finally in my room I think I fell asleep before my head hit the pillow.


End file.
